Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supply apparatus and a processing method, and especially relates to a power supply apparatus and a power processing method.
Description of the Related Art
The power supply provides the load apparatus with power to drive the load apparatus. For some load apparatuses, such as the inkjet printer or the hard disk drive, when the load apparatus is just started or the load of the load apparatus is increased or other special statuses happen, the power supply will enter the peak power working status to output more power temporarily to satisfy the requirement of the load apparatus.
For the conventional power supply, when the conventional power supply enters the peak power working status, no matter what the input alternating current voltage is (usually between 90˜264 volts), the limit detection voltage of the pulse width modulation controller will be raised drastically to increase the conduction rate of the pulse width modulation signal to satisfy the power requirement. However, if the input alternating current voltage is high at this time (for example, 264 volts), the transistor switch is suffered from spike. In order to solve this problem, currently the protection circuit is added or the transistor switch having higher voltage resistance is used. But this will increase cost.